


Caught In The Darkness, I Go Blind (Crankiplier)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Meetings, Heartbreak, It's lovely ah, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Nothing he saw since the accident seemed as bright as he did.





	Caught In The Darkness, I Go Blind (Crankiplier)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With Grey Eyes and Pastel Skies, I'll Love You Even When It Dies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915283) by [Maybe_or_Maybe_not](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybe_or_Maybe_not/pseuds/Maybe_or_Maybe_not). 



> there were some more things i wanted to tag but didn't because that would give away parts of the fic that would be very vital. 
> 
> anyway, this is quite different to the fic that inspired this but i always like putting said fics up because i get a lot of my ideas and inspiration from them :)
> 
> title from shadows by red

“I haven’t come here in a while, have I?” Grass crinkled under his jeans as he sat down, making sure none of his body was touching the gravel in front of him. His hands placed down the cane beside him, before his fingers started to pick at the grass below him. He looked ahead of him to the stone.

“I’m sorry about that. Tyler and Katherine have been eating up my time…” his voice trailed off, guilt filling him as he regretted saying it like that. “They don’t think I should come here as often anymore, but I don’t feel like I have anyone else to talk to, you get me?”

He sighed a little as he looked up at the gravestone, seeming to read over the name like he had many times before, when in fact it was all a blur to him at that moment. “I miss you, mama. I wish you’d come back sometimes, a lot, I don’t know. I wish I could see you again, and I mean see you. My vision has gotten better since the accident, and Kath constantly bakes me goodies in hopes that it’ll keep me going to therapy-“

“Sir?”

Ethan’s head snapped up, seeing a blur of color standing next to him, somewhat looking like a person. There was pink stuff in their hands, maybe flowers? “Yes?” he asked, voice suddenly somber from being interrupted.

“I’m so sorry, but, I think you have the wrong grave.” The stranger said, moving so he was sitting next to Ethan. “This is my father’s grave.”

Ethan’s felt on fire, and he knew he was blushing from embarrassment. In the last two years, he’d never gotten the grave wrong, not a single time. He felt even guiltier that he’d been talking to someone’s dead father about his own problems, who didn’t deserve to hear a complete strangers mind. Ethan scrambled a little. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“

The stranger cut him off with a hand to Ethan’s shoulder, his warm demeanor calming him down a little. “It’s fine, really. I’m sure dad wouldn’t have minded. He might’ve felt a bit lonely- I haven’t been here in years now.”

 Ethan shifted a little, the stranger making it much easier to take in his mistake. Usually he would be a crumbling mess but something about this man made him calmer than he’s ever felt in a long time. He watches as he sees the man pick up his stick that’s in front of them, and pass it to him.

“My name is Mark,” the stranger says. “I’ll come with you to your mum’s grave. I think it’s only fair.”

It’s only when they’re standing in front of her grave that Ethan responds, nothing in his mind to say other than. “I’m Ethan. And I think she’ll like it very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk man this is a little shitty


End file.
